In the Wee Hours
by Maina.GundamSeed
Summary: Although they had a busy day, nothing can stop them even in the wee small hours. AxC. SemiAUish


**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed/ Destiny and the story (by J.D) _**don't belong to me**_. They all belonged to someone else. This is just an abridged story. These are excerpts from H.T.H.

WARNING: This **contains mature explicit content**. For those who are underage and not used to reading such materials, please do not continue to read.

* * *

Summary: Although they had a busy day, nothing can stop them even in the wee small hours. AxC. Semi-AUish

* * *

In the Wee Small Hours

* * *

AGAIN: WARNING: This **contains mature explicit content**. For those who are underage and not used to reading such materials, please do not continue to read.

* * *

The drive back to the Attha Manor took Athrun longer than he'd anticipated. The dinner meeting with the other Ambassadors had taken a long time than expected. The sooner he can be home with Cagalli, the better.

Ignoring the posted speed limit, he pressed his foot down on the accelerator. Within minutes he had his Lamborghini tucked away safely by the valet service of the manor. He greeted the house helpers as he took the elegant staircase to the second level. He found the door to her suite and slid the special card into the lock. The green light flashed and he smiled.

* * *

Cagalli rested her head against the bath pillow and closed her eyes, concentrating on the steaming jets of water pulsating against her skin. Eventually, she started to relax and the anxiety slowly eased from her body. Without a doubt, to day had been one of the longest days. She attended same old meeting arguing and all to make sure the Emirs prioritize the people of Orb. 

Add to that of Athrun being away again for a meeting which should have ended four hours ago.

She emitted a soft moan of exhausted pleasure as the whirlpool worked its magic on the taut muscles in her neck, back and shoulders. She wiggled her toes beneath the water and sighed. Oh, yes, this was exactly she needed.

She opened her eyes; certain she'd heard a noise. The click of a door in the distance, perhaps? She strained to hear more. The only sound she registered was the constant humming whirl of the tub's motor.

Aromatic steam from the melon-scented bath oil she'd added to the water rose around her. She pushed away a few damp tendrils of hair clinging to her face, and then reached for the glass she'd set on the ceramic tile ledge surrounding the tub.

After counting to sixty, she stood and pushed the lever to drain the tub, then turned on the shower and washed her hair. By the time she emerged, the restlessness had increased, her body all achy and needy for Athrun's touch.

She combed the tangles from her hair as she look at her reflection. From her cabinet, she pulled out a deep wine-colored chemise and slipped it over her head. The whisper thin silk drifted over her curves, lightly caressing her skin.

Two steps into the bedroom suite and she came up short. Athrun was sitting on the edge of her frilly Victorian four-poster canopied bed with his arms propped on his knees. He wore a gray Armani trouser, his crisp white dress shirt was rumpled and his tie was loose and hung haphazardly at a slight angle around his neck. Lines fanned from his eyes, the emerald orbs underscored with fatigue. Even though he looked more than a little rough around the edges, her pulse still took off like a runner in the one hundred meter. Her nipples puckered and rasped against her silk chemise.

He looked up at her with that sexy, half smile she'd always loved turning up the corner of his mouth. "Hi, princess," he said lamely. "I'm home."

She folded her arms and hiked up one eyebrow. "You're late," she told him.

To anyone who didn't know him as well as she did, the slight change in his body language would've gone unnoticed. But she was so in tune with him, she didn't miss the way his shoulders relaxed or how his eyes softened.

He straightened and held his hand out to her. "Traffic was terrible and the ambassadors were persistent. Forgive me?"

Slowly, she approached him. She let out a sigh and looped her arms around his neck. "I might."

He pulled her close, his hands dipping beneath the hem of her chemise to cup her backside. His smile turned wicked as soon as he realized she wasn't wearing panties. "Guess I'll have to make it up to you then, won't I?"

His fingers massaged her bottom, sending tingles chasing over her skin. She trembled and his eyes darkened with desire. Setting her knee onto the edge of the bed, she rubbed against the thick length of his erect penis. "I'm not in a very forgiving mood," she purred. "This could take some time, but - " she slid her knee along the length of him, " – you do seem up to the challenge."

Keeping her gaze locked with his, she parted her legs, then took hold of one of his hands still cupping her bottom and placed it between her legs. Her back arched from the lightening-quick flash of pleasure that jolted through her the instant his fingers separated her already slick folds to tease her swollen, throbbing bud.

Athrun responded with a low, throaty growl of approval, then pushed his fingers inside her moist heat and slowly pumped with long deep thrusts. Through the thin fabric of her chemise, his hot, wet mouth covered her nipple and he suckled her hard. Vivid sensation exploded inside her. The silk rasped her tender nipples in turn as he stroked and laved each of her breasts. With one hand, he continued to stroke her from behind while he pushed into her with the other, keeping up the thrusts, each one easing up deeper then withdrawing to spread the thick dew of her arousal over her folds. He filled her again, over and over, until her body pulled so tight with tension, she knew she couldn't withstand the exquisite torture much longer.

Her legs trembled. The climax he drove her to drew closer, closer…

He started to withdraw, but she grabbed his hand and held him to her, rocking her hips to heighten the pressure against her swollen clit. The fingers of his free hand entered her from behind and she came in a rush, the force of her orgasms widely intense. She cried out, unintelligible sounds of pleasure intermingled with his name.

Heat raced through her veins, and it wasn't enough. She wanted more… always more.

He looked at her, his eyes blazing with hunger. "Tell me what you want."

"You know, dammit." She fisted her hand in his hair. "You're the only one who's ever known what I want."

He smiled lazily, then gently shifted her away and stood. With one tug, he had her chemise over her head and tossed aside. Grabbing hold of her hips, he turned her toward the bed, then bent her over until her hands gripped the edge of the mattress.

"Open for me." His voice was a rough, whispered demand that sent her senses spinning.

He didn't touch her, but she heard the rustle of fabric as he quickly undressed. "Spread your legs," he ordered. "Show me how wet you are for me, Cagalli."

She did as he asked, parting her legs and lifting her bottom higher, opening herself to him. "I want you. I want you inside of me. Now."

"Uh-uh," he said. "You wanted hotter, remember?"

She trembled from the anticipation humming along her nerve endings. Behind her, he traced his hand slowly down her spine. "First I'll make you so wet and hot, you can't stand it."

The sound of his voice had seriously cranked up her arousal gauge. The touch of his hands as he slid his fingertips along the seam of her bottom had her body temperature soaring.

"Only then will I give you what you want." His voice sounded strained, tight. "That's when I'll put my cock inside you and stroke you, just the way you've always liked it."

"Yes," she whispered when he pressed open her folds and pushed his fingers inside her still-sensitive flesh. A low throaty growl rent the air and she had no idea which of them had made the sound. Already her senses were swimming amid a sea of sensual confusion from the highly charged state of arousal consuming her.

"You like it slow, don't you, Cagalli? Long, slow and hard." His fingers illustrated the erotic picture her mind painted from his deep, sexy voice.

"Yes," she whispered. "I want you buried inside me, thick, hard and…" she let go of a deep moan of pleasure as renewed need rippled through her.

"And fast." He increased the tempo of his stroking fingers, igniting embers until fire burned in her belly and spread throughout her limbs.

"Faster, harder, deeper," he said, his breath coming in short, hard pants, much like her own. She leaned forward, the tips of her breast brushing against the sleek satin comforter, the movement opening her to him even more so she could take him completely inside. He obliged to her silent demand, carrying her dangerously close to the point of no return.

She whimpered, rocking hard against his hands as he continued to fill her. "Athrun," she cried, so close to the brink she teetered on the edge, reaching… "Athrun, please…"

She thrust her bottom higher, straining to take more, needing more, wanting more of him, but he withdrew his hand. Every cell in her body screamed in protest, but before she could voice her objection, he flipped her onto the bed, suspending her bottom over the edge of the mattress and looping her ankles over his shoulders. Her back arched off the bed the moment his teeth lightly grazed her clit.

Her hips bucked, but he tightened his grip on her bottom and held her to him as he slowly made love to her with his mouth.

With Athrun, only with him, did she welcome the relinquishment of her iron-fisted control. They were sexual equals, yet she never felt threatened by his dominance of her when they made love this way.

He drove her until she could no longer think, until she could barely catch her breath. His mouth. His hands. He tasted, stroked, laved and forced every erogenous zone into sharp contrast until her body became electrified with sensation.

He quickened the pace and she fisted her hands into the comforter, straining toward blessed fulfillment. Except he refused her. Now in complete control of her, he withheld what she so desperately needed. He slowed the pace again, carefully bringing her closer to earth but before her feet came near the ground, he sent her soaring even higher than the last time.

He shifted her more fully onto the bed, then she felt him above her. She welcomed the long-awaited weight of his body moving on hers, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting her hips to meet his as he buried himself inside her.

She clung to him, absorbing the scents and erotic sounds of their lovemaking. He kept his promise to her, loving her with slow strokes. Sliding his hands beneath her bottom, he angled her, then pumped his hips, harder, faster, each thrust long and deep until he ground his pelvis against hers, his body trembling above her with the incredible force of his own release. Then her cries of release fall into long, earthy moans of sublime ecstasy.

His heart pounded against her breast and she held him to her, slowly smoothing her hands over the sculpted landscape of his back, slick from exertion. His weight pressed her into the mattress, so she placed soft tender kisses against the side of his neck, which had been her code that he was squishing her.

"Give me…" he said, struggling to catch his breath, "… a second."

She could hardly breathe, so she poked him in the ribs with her finger. He grunted, but rolled off her.

"Always a pushy broad," he said with a chuckle. He hauled her up against his side and tucked her close.

She wiggled to find a comfortable position, nestled her head against his shoulder and tangled her legs with his. "I love you Athrun," she said with a yawn.

"Love you too, Cagalli." Athrun said then followed a kiss on her head. The sound of his breathing lengthened as he drifted off to sleep. She wasn't far behind, and as she closed her eyes, the last thought was of how glad she was that they have each other.

* * *


End file.
